The present invention relates to version control systems, and more specifically, to change set based source control systems.
In a change set based control system, the particular configuration of an element, such as an element of an application or other software package, represented in a version tree is determined by combining an ordered sequence of change sets, which may be referred to as a change set history. A stream references a change set history and serves as a mechanism for sharing changes among users, such as computer programmers. In this regard, individual users can develop software elements in their own workspace, and save changes to the elements to a stream when changes to the elements are ready to be shared. In this model, change sets and change set history are regularly shared between streams in order to optimize usage of storage space.